Their Unseen Angel
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He was born an angel, quiet and cute. His wings changed over time. He believed in loneliness and strength. He was powerful in his own right. He was strong, but all angels must fly away and leave things behind. Sequel to Her Strength and His Tiny Dancer.


**A somewhat sequel to Her Strength and His Tiny Dancer.**

An unseen angel was born into a world with a heavy name to carry. He never complained or told anyone about his fears. He showed everyone that he could be strong alone. He often was found in the garden, training alone because no Hyuga would teach the boy. In his weakest moment, several people could've sworn they saw wings, small and feeble. Hinata often watched him train, waiting for a day that the strong became the weak because she wanted to see the wings and fix them. He was blessed with an angel's face, but all innocence was thrown away when he received the hitai-ate and filled out his will.

"He looks just like Kakashi," the whispers said. The unseen angel ignored them because he wasn't his father. He would never be his father. Kakashi was Kakashi. The unseen angel was The unseen angel. The angel only found comfort in loneliness, but he forced himself to be strong, to be better than the child praised by the rest of his mother's clan. He forced himself through painful training sessions, tiring missions, and painful hospital stays. He never asked for painkillers. He would rather die than be seen as weak. Hinata noted that his eyes wore his strength in tattered strings. His angelic eyes made most girls go crazy, but he never cared.

He disappeared on a mission once. Naruto was barely able to keep Hinata calm. Her other son just smirked and told the Hokage to mark the missing child as dead. The unseen angel was recently placed on antidepressants, but Sakura found out that the boy never took a single pill. He wanted to live in his tiny loneliness because it was better than not knowing why he was happy. Naruto marked the boy as missing in action several days after the boy's team showed up. Everyone argued that Sakumo was long dead, except for Hinata, but Naruto said he didn't make the brat Chunin for nothing.

The unseen angel stumbled back into the village, holding tightly onto his life. He could barely feel the rain hitting him or the blood flowing from all his wounds. He didn't stop and rest because he knew he wouldn't get back up. He tripped and rested outside the hospital. His voice was gone in the wailing winds, and his heart was slowing down. He outstretched his arm towards the door, hoping to set off the motion sensor to alert a doctor. He almost gave up when he realized that lying in the mud wasn't helping anyone. He pushed himself to his feet, feeling his broken bones getting worse. He opened the door and stumbled into the ER. He passed out on the tile floor as Sakura came rushing over to him. He would later be told that he had been crying. He would deny the tears because he didn't want to be weak. When he was unconscious from pain and his wounds, Hinata saw the wings, now broken, bruised, and bandaged. She always thought he was an angel only in the face until then.

Hinata was left saying goodbye to her son once more. She wanted him to stay because it was so much like the day Kakashi left her. The unseen angel never married or planned to. He was seventeen, so much time to live on. He looked so much like Kakashi with his silver hair, dark eyes, and mask. She watched him disappear alone. No one would know he died. His body would be discovered cold and stiff by a passing solo ANBU. His wings would be described as pure as snow and soft like a cloud. The unseen angel went home to his father.

He was breathing heavily as he tried to run away. The blood oozing from his wounds didn't even register in his brain. Run. Run. Run. That's all he could think of. The scenery changed quickly, and he was darting in and out of trees. He cursed himself whenever logic entered the frying brain with realization. He took one last kunai in the back and fell to his knees. The unseen angel finally cried and raised his arms up to the sky. He was imagining this. He was probably lying in a hospital bed with the drugs in his system. He didn't see the wings behind him being washed in the light he was imagining. He fell sideways into the mud and smiled as he drifted away. Far, far away. He flew up to the sky because his father was waiting.

The body was too deformed to be allowed an open casket funeral. Hinata choked on her tears as the wooden box was carried up to the hole by some of her friends. Everyone was shocked to see the Hokage among them. He wore black for the occasion. The funeral was short and sweet. It reminded her of the unseen angel's life. He lived it to the best of his ability. He left his brother behind to carry the Hatake name because the unseen angel needed to return to his father's arms.

Years later, Hinata would always return to the grave to remember. She would place flowers on the cold stone and talk to him. She would then place flowers on her lover's grave and talk to him. She came on the same day every year, no matter the weather. They always waited for her. Both in their silver haired perfection and laziness. Just like they always were. Her unseen angel and her strength. She brought her other son along the last time she went, and he told her, "Mother, Father is long since gone, and I don't think Sakumo should be bothered. Let me take you to get help." Hinata left with her remaining child and never looked back at the shiny stone that read 'Hatake Sakumo, Great Shinobi and Son, You shall be missed'. Everyone missed seen the unseen angel as he sat upon his stone in waiting.

**The other twin's will come out soon.**


End file.
